One Love
by Utau Trancy UT9
Summary: SasuSaku.. OneShot! Read it!


**Hi.. Author ini mo coba bikin Fic One Shoot**

**Pairing: Sakura X Sasuke, SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Aku selalau sekolah, lalu les, sekolah, les, sekolah, les.. Aku tak ingin menjadi boneka untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan di dunia, aku juga tak mau menjadi penerus rumah sakit ayahku yang akan melakukan apapun agar ia mendapatkan uang.

Hari ini, di hari yang cerah kubuka tirai kamarku.. "Semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan" Itu moto hidupku. Anak dari keluarga Haruno yang di gosipkan akan meneruskan rumah sakit terkenal 'Haruno'. Aku enggak mau jadi dokter, aku punya cita-cita sendiri.. Menjadi Seniman.

"Oi Sakura.. Jangan bengong lagi makan.. Makan makanan yang dibuatkan ibumu.. Itu sehat, jangan makan makanan di luar. Belum tentu sehat" Itu ceramah ayahku yang melihatku baru makan 1/3 sarapanku dari setengah jam yang lalu.

"Aku berangkat bu" kataku menaiki limosin yang khusus untukku berwarna pink. Aku berangkat ke sekolah dan masuk ke kelas

"Hai Hinata" Kataku duduk di kursiku dengan lesu

"Hai Sakura-chan.. hari ini ada les enggak?" Tanyanya bersemangat "Uh.. Ada, setiap harikan aku les" "Yah.. Padalah aku mau ngajakin kamu buat pergi ke museum 'Devian Art Museum Yokohasa'" Katanya kecewa

"Eh? Yang ada di Osaka itu!" Teriakku berdiri "Tapi aku nggak bisa… Kenapa ya? Aku harus nerusin rumah sakit ayahku sedangkan aku SUDAH punya CITA-CITA SENDIRI" Kataku kesal

Uh.. Aku menggerutu sendiri sampe pulang gara-gara Kakashi Sensei enggak masuk. Aku pergi ke tempat lesku setelah aku pulang sekolah. Di 'Aileen Training' aku naik lift ke lantai 5.

Di lift

Satu persatu orang masuk, ada seorang kakek, nenek, ibu-ibu, beberapa kakak kelas yang juga les, lalu.. ada seseorang berambut pantat ayam, bermata onyx yang memasukkan tangannya ke ke kantong, matanya cool. Aih.. Aku suka dia.. Eh tunggu! Apa yang kau bicarakan Saku? Kata Papa, Enggak ada yang namanya cinta di dunia!.. Tapi.. Dia keren^^ *Hilang kendali akan hatinya*. Au deh apa kata papa.. Aku SUKA dia.. aka LOVE, setelah di lantai 5. Aku segera ke ruang 19

Di ruang 19

"Hm.. Miss? Nunggu siapa? Ayo mulai?" Kataku serempak dengan Temari, teman lesku

"Bentar" Miss Ino keluar lalu.. Aku enggak tau? *Emangnya aku punya mata ke 3?*

"Maaf.. Akan dimulai 5 menit lagi.. Kalo belum dateng juga, kita mulai" Kata Miss Ino masuk

"Siapa Miss?" Tanyaku. Miss Ino hanya diam. 5 menit sudah lewat

"Baiklah.. Sepertinya dia harus kita lewatkan.. nah pelajaran matematika sekarang adalah.." Sebelum miss Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya, BRUK! Pintu dibuka dengan kencang

"Kau telat.." Kata Miss Ino tersenyum "K-Kau kan.." Kataku pelan melihat pemuda bermata onyx dengan rambut pantat ayam, tapi dia ngos-ngosan "kesasar miss" Katanya santai

"Nggak apa-apa.. Perkenalkan dirimu" Suruh Miss. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, umurnya 17 tahun aku juga 17^^. Sekolah di.. Apa? Art High School Yuumei? Sekolah Art Terkenal di Jepang?

"Eh.. Tujuan sekolahmu?" Tanya Miss lagi "Sekolah Terusan ayahku.. Art University Yuumei" Katanya duduk

"Ok.. Kita mulai pelajaran" Mulai Miss Ino

Aku bengong selama pelajaran.. 'Eh.. Art School.. Keren, aku juga mau masuk sana ah.. Belajar yang giat, tapi.. *DOENG||| Yakinin papa..* Au ah..' Itu yang ada dalam pikiranku

"Sakura! Apa akar pangkat 5 dari 5?" Tanya Miss Ino "Eh.. Eh.." Aku mengacak-ngacak buku ku

"yak Sasuke!" Tunjuk Miss "3125" Jawabnya santai.. Setelah kulihat, kertas coret-coretannya kosong! Hebat..

"Baiklah, sampai disini dulu, selamat pulang" Kata Miss "Miss! Sasuke di sini lagi besok?" Tanyaku

"Enggak, dia di sini Cuma hari ini, pertukaran cabang" Miss Keluar

'apa? Pertukaran cabang? Itukan IQ nya harus lebih dari 1000!' Kataku kaget.. 'Sasuke.. Aku akan menemuimu di Art University Yuumei.. Dan, sekelas denganmu' Kataku mantab

**1 Tahun kemudian..**

Aku bisa masuk Art University Yuumei.. Di kelas 1-2, Aku berharap laki-laki keren itu ada di sini..

"Eh.. Ada Sasuke kun enggak ya?" Tanyaku pelan sambil melihat sekeliling ku.. Ada segerombolan orang tepatnya perempuan yang kumpul disana

"Eh.. permisi maaf.. Sorry… Gomennasai.. Enstchuldigen Sie.. Excuzes-Moi.. Akh!" Aku kaget

Seseorang yang tergeletak di tanah yang pingsan adalah.. Sasuke-kun.. "Sasuke kun!" Teriakku, nggak peduli segerombolan orang yang kebingungan menatapku

Setelah kejadian itu, aku pergi ke ruang guru

"Oh.. Sasuke Uchiha, dia terkena penyakit jantung sejak.. Sejak SD.. Dan dia.. Sudah tidak ada di dunia" Kata Ayah Sasuke yang menjadi guruku dan Sasuke.. Ia menangis..

Sebenarnya, aku juga mau menangis.. Tapi aku menahannya, jika diperhatikan, bahu mungilku ini gemeteran.. Tapi, Sasuke-kun..

**THE END**


End file.
